


Scream

by LoveNLols



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused-about-sex Steve Trope, Crack, Dub-Con on Tony's part, Explicit Just in Case, Humour, M/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNLols/pseuds/LoveNLols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to do some online shopping but doesn't expect the results to be quite so immediate...especially since he doesn't actually have to buy the toy.  FrostIron.  Dub-Con.  Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt from...probably over a year ago, which was when this was first written. Enjoy the crack!  
> Rated as Explicit just in case. :)  
>  
> 
> Word Count: 1,890

**Scream**

 

***

The Avengers had turned from a rag-tag team of ill-fit misfits into a tight knit group of comrades in arms over the years, to the point where Tony had fashioned rooms and training areas and the like for them in the tower.  They were there for each other – they’d avenge each other, either by taking on enemies or occasionally each other in light hearted chases around the tower – or in Clint’s case, running for his life from Natasha, who did not consider the term ‘light hearted’ to be a part of her vocabulary. 

 

It had been a quiet week, and while most were thankful, or just restless enough to be productive, Tony Stark was neither.  Tony was bored.  He had already taken apart and put together enough robots to start a sizeable robot cafe, but he decided that it was getting too close to his fantasy of having his own maid cafe.  Stark Industries Robot-Maid cafe…just sounded a margin too scary to be erotic. So with that idea in the trash, it occurred to Tony that maybe instead of fantasizing about robotic maids, he should just have sex.

 

Between Avengers business, team debriefings, as well as keeping up with Pepper (who despite no longer dating him still seemed to be uncannily aware and disapproving of his trysts) and Stark Industries…Tony no longer seemed the time or energy to pursue the amount of women he normally did.  Even the thought of taking a day off on his private jet with his stripper-cum-flight attendants just seemed like too much effort.  He wondered if he was depressed.  He wondered if he needed medication for that.  He wondered if even if he didn’t need the medication, he could just take it recreationally for shits and giggles.

 

Five minutes later, when Tony was about to click on ‘buy now’ for a horribly confusing yet fairly arousing sex toy online that promised ‘oodles of orgasms’  by way of its ergonomic design and rechargeable base, pale hands picked Tony’s hands up from the digital whiteboards and held them behind his back.  
  
“You won’t be needing that.” said a silken, accented voice beside Tony’s ears.  Oh. Shit.  Tony tried to yank his head around to confirm the owner of that voice, but a very strong hand held him in place.  Tony was still unable to move his hands – the one hand left on them was quite adept at keeping him bound.  He shivered – truth be told, he didn’t actually need to be able to see the other to know who he was.  
  
“Look, I don’t know what’s gotten into your bat-shit crazy head, but this is ah, really not a good idea.  I know good ideas aren’t your strong point, what with pissing off Hulk and all, but really, this?  Bad idea.” Tony said, then gave a squeak as that strong hand holding his head migrated to trace over his nipple, fingering it through his shirt.  
  
“Stark don’t be ridiculous.  This is a perfectly good idea.”  Loki was actually quite sure that this idea, unlike others that had failed in the past, was foolproof.  Unlike past ideas, this one was simple, streamlined, and didn’t require anyone else to aid him.  The only thing it required was himself, and Tony.   Maybe some consent too, but Loki wasn’t especially worried about that.

 

“No really, this is…Nngh…Not a good…Dammit, quit doing that!” Tony squeaked, attempting to be unimpressed with how Loki was teasing his nipples.  It tickled.  He shut up fairly quickly once Loki’s hands trailed over the hard surface of the arc reactor though, jerking his head to give a furious glare.  Just as he’d suspected, there stood Loki, smirking the same smirk that had thrown him out of a window.  Tony hadn’t imagined Loki to be wearing civilian clothes though, nor did he expect the swift movement of Loki pressing his lips to his own.

 

Despite muffled protests and some awkward flailing of his free arm, Tony found he was going nowhere, and resigned himself to whatever horrible sexual torture Loki was planning to inflict on him. 

 

Except it wasn’t really so horrible when Loki decided to climb into his lap and give a decisive grind, letting Tony feel the cleft of his ass through all-too-thin dress pants.  Loki lapped at Tony’s lips nice and firm, mostly demanding, slightly asking to get inside.  Fuck it, thought Tony, and opened his mouth with a heady groan.  Loki took the opportunity to promptly fuck Tony’s mouth with his tongue, shifting his ass continuously against Tony’s covered cock.  He made a few quiet noises of his own, feeling himself harden inside his Midgardian garments.  He grinned despite himself – even with a mouth full of tongue, Tony was quite vocal.  Well then.

 

Loki pulled back, biting on Tony’s lower lip.

 

“Aah!”

 

“I am going to enjoy making you scream, Stark.” he purred, locking his eyes on Tony’s, pulling him down into his own delirium.  Tony had no qualms following him down.  In fact, he went so far as to stand up and shove Loki onto the bed, pouncing on him and making a bid for dominance.  A failed bid, Loki thought, but a bid nonetheless. 

 

Tony had managed to strip Loki of both his shirt and his pants before Loki flipped them back over, sliding his fingers into Tony’s mouth.  “Suck.” he commanded, rubbing his knee firmly against Tony’s prick, making circles and watching as the billionaire’s pants became damp.  Tony for his part moaned and sucked hard on Loki’s fingers, sliding his tongue between them and sucking on the flesh between the digits.  Loki’s eyes darkened, his teeth enclosed on Tony’s earlobe and he sucked, breathing hotly into it.

 

“Strip for me.”  It wasn’t a choice.  Tony hurriedly shucked off his clothing and gulped as he lay nude before the trickster god.  This was really happening – he and Loki were naked in his room.  It was at this point that Tony realized that he’d never actively pursued a man before, or even admitted desire for one other than to himself.  Of all the people he could think to take his man-ginity (and he would copyright that term if necessary), it was Loki fucking Laufeyson.  Or, by the look of Loki’s evil grin and the way he spread Tony’s legs so far apart he felt they might break, Loki fucking Tony Stark.  Not to mention that Loki had the biggest cock he’d ever seen.  Loki’s member was long, thick, and hard, with just the slightest bit of moisture at the head.

 

“H-hey, um, so this is ah, kind not my usual bit and I-”

 

“Unless you’re begging me to fuck you, I’m not interested in what you have to say, Stark.” Loki replied, kissing his abdomen hotly and using his slicked fingers to rub at Tony’s entrance.

 

“Oh shit…Loki you can’t-”

 

“Can’t I?” Loki purred, leaning down and taking Tony into his mouth, sliding his middle finger inside him.  He bobbed his head and slurped, finger-fucking the shorter man on the bed.  Once he found his prostate, well, that was when the trouble started.  
  


***

  
“OH GOD….FUCK…LOKI STOP…FUCK…FUCK JESUS WHAT ARE YOU…?!  OH FUCK NOT THERE OH GODDDD!!”

 

The rest of the Avengers had been going about their days off in a fairly casual manner.  Clint and Natasha were playing a fierce game of Chess, Thor and Bruce were consuming one of Steve’s homemade strawberry shortcakes, and Steve was training with his good friend Mr. Invincible Punching Bag.  After seeing how many he’d gone through, Tony had built Steve an indestructible punching bag.  So far, it had held up three months – a new record for the books.  The rest of the Avengers were taking bets on when it would fail.  Of course, all that was second fiddle to the sudden sounds of distress that echoed through eight floors of the tower.

 

“AAAAAAA!!!  NO STOP…OH GOD LOKI, LOKI PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAASE!”  
  


It took a matter of seconds before everyone was in their suits, or in Bruce’s case, personality, ready to kill one Loki Laufeyson for the most horrible torture of Iron Man.

 

“OH FUCK…what are you…OH FUUUUUCK!” Tony’s voice screamed, and the entire team raced to his room - arrow drawn, hammer raised, knives glinting, shield in hand, and Hulk Smash.  Hulk, worried about Iron Man, had smashed the door (and consequently part of the wall with it).  The scene laid out before the Avengers made them stop dead in their tracks.

 

There, on Tony’s bed, was Loki, silently slamming his massive girth into Tony’s eager asshole.  He looked up with mild disinterest, continuing his thrusts as a small smile crept  across his face at their unexpected company.   Tony had momentarily paused as the Avengers busted in, but he was soon reduced once again to a begging, messy pile of genius billionaire playboy screamer.

 

“G-Goddamit LokiiIIIII!!” he yelled, eyes clenched shut as the other pounded into him over and over.  His dick throbbed and he was so desperate for friction that he was grinding into his five hundred thread count sheets, dimly aware that he was going to be really fucking embarrassed when he finally came.

 

“I think I’ve damned you rather well.” Loki grunted, panting softly at how Tony’s insides gripped his manhood fucking PERFECTLY as he took what he desired.

 

“Aaaaaaa, FUUUUCCKKK!”

 

Hulk assumed there was no threat, grunted, turned around and left.  Natasha followed, muttering something in Russian.  Thor looked a mixture of confusion and relief.  Confusion that Tony was interested in men, relief that his brother indeed had normal instincts and that maybe sex would calm down his insane, semi-frequent murderous rampages.  Steve was a different story.

 

“B-B-But…!” Steve gasped, feeling as though he were trapped in a horror movie.  He wanted to cry, and then crawl in a hole and never come out.  The urge to rock back and forth was also very strong.  Clint, for his part, gave a sigh and patted Steve on the back.  “C’mon.” he said.  “I’ll make you cocoa.”  
  
“…Thank you…” Steve said, slowly backing out of the room with Clint, unable to take his eyes off how Tony screamed Loki’s name into the sheets and humped the blanket until he came in white hot spurts.  Loki continued to use Tony’s body until he too released, gripping Tony’s hips, pulling out and marking him with his seed all over his ass and thighs.  
  
“Steve.” Clint said, raising an eyebrow at how long the soldier was taking to follow.  
  
“Right, right.” Steve said, hurriedly turning away with a cadmium red face, the image burned into his retinas.  He was so quick to run that he almost dropped his shield.  Loki chuckled softly and licked Tony’s ear.  “Quite a show you put on.”  
  
“Just kill me now.” Tony groaned, hiding his face in the bed and refusing to look up.  Loki gave Tony a smack to his cum-covered ass that echoed through the room and the hole in the wall.

 

“Until next time, my little loudmouth.”  Loki licked his hand clean with tiny yet lewd suckling noises and disappeared in a haze of magic.

 

***

 

That night, under the cover of darkness, a certain super soldier America knew and loved quietly asked Jarvis if he could please replay the video feed from that day from the moment Loki appeared in the mansion…to prevent future infiltration.

 

“Certainly sir.”

 

THE END


End file.
